L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé
by Aalynn
Summary: Suite à la destruction de l'Akatsuki, une grande fête est organisée pour célébrer l'évènement. La pire des hontes de Konoha peut commencer...
1. Chapter 1

Ma 1ère fic Naruto, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Le début est un peu courtmais c'et juste histoire de lancer l'histoire.

Warning : ben comme l'indique le rating, M, va y avoir des allusions plus où moins osées –et explicites ! - ; la grande majorité des couples vont être yaoi ( bah oui sinon, c'est moins drôle !) mais je suis ouvertes à toutes vos demandes.

Genre : alors en vrac, romance, humour et pétage de câble totale !

Disclaimer : comme la majorité des habitants de cette terre, les gentils mignons pitits persos ne sont pas à moi !

Enjoy ! Reviewwwwwwwww !

* * *

"Une fête ?" 

"Vi !"

Pour l'instant, ça avait l'air bien partit.

Tsunade n'avait pas renversé son bureau, il n'était pas cible d'une dizaine de meubles enragés, contaminés par l'irritation de leur propriétaire.  
Mais surtout, au grand surtout, il ne s'était pas toujours pas prit de machine à sous sur la figure, ce qui était, sans aucun doute, le mobilier le plus présent dans la pièce. (et celui qu'elle lançait étrangement le plus volontiers sur les gens)

"PARCE QUE TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT !"

"…"

"Jyraya, sors de sous cette table, tu es ridicule !"

Tsunade pouvait être vraiment effrayante.

"Mais enfin… je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, histoire de marquer le coup…"

"Avec tous les problèmes qu'on a ?"

"Ben oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on met fin à une organisation du niveau d'Akatsuki, et comme il y eu beaucoup de perte…"

"ET TU PENSES PEUT-ETRE QUE C'EST EN SE SAOULANT QU'ON OUBLIERA TOUT ?"

"…"

"TU ES PATHETIQUE ! TU N'AS VRAIMENT PAS CHANGE !"

"…"

"Et bon dieu de m…., SORS DE SOUS CETTE TABLE !"

* * *

"Une fête ?"

"Vi !"

Le sennin se tenait devant un petit comité composé de Naruto, Sasuke, (ramené par la peau du c.. euh, hum, disons de force par une Sakura et une Ino plus hystérique que jamais) une Sakura gardant dans sa ligne de mire son « Sasukinouchet », une Ino veillant attentivement sur son « Sasukounichet » (à ne pas confondre avait-elle dit, avec « Sasukinouchet », surnom complètement débile qu'avait trouvé la fille-au-grand-front qu'on ne citera pas ici).

Il y avait aussi un Shikamaru qui avait un grand besoin d'un Neji –plus blanc que jamais- pour tenir sur ses jambes, un Choji, manifestement en très grande force, entamant son 5ème paquet de chips en moins d'une minute, pulvérisant par la même occasion son propre record… sous les yeux effarés d'une Tenten ayant déjà vomi tout ce qu'elle pouvait, devant le spectacle peu ragoûtant que lui offrait son ami se bâfrant bruyamment, sa bave dégoulinant sur son menton.

N'oublions pas aussi un Kiba, venant de tourner de l'œil après avoir sentit les émanations du vomissement de la jeune fille, un Shino étrangement bavard qui avait étonné tout le monde en alignant 7 mots de suite, et enfin une Hinata dont la sonnette d'alarme s'était brusquement déclenchée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait à moins de 200 mètres de Naruto.

Leur senseï était présent eux aussi, notamment une Kurénai qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'un bout de sa tunique était resté coincée dans sa culotte, provoquant par la même occasion une hémorragie nasale à un Asuma effondré dans une marre de sang, un Kakashi beaucoup plus intéresser par son « Paradis de batifolage next generation » avec photos incluses s'il vous plaît, un Gaï voulant paraître à son avantage qui éblouissait tout le monde avec ses sourires et un Iruka qui se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici et se posait franchement la question de savoir qui n'arrêtait pas de le mater depuis tout à l'heure.

"Et obaa-chan, elle est d'accord ?"

"Oui."

"Comment vous avez fait pour la convaincre ?" L'interrogea Sasuke, plus suspicieux que jamais.

"Il suffit d'insister un peu" –et la menacer de raconter qu'elle s'était fait massacrée au poker contre un gamin de 3 ans ne connaissant même pas les règles.

"Fetfefejarorù ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Il demande où est-ce que ce sera." Traduisit Shikamaru, habituait aux intraduisibles borborygmes de son ami.

"A l'auberge en sortit de la ville."

"Galèreeeeeee."

"Et c'est à quelle heure ?" Demanda Sakura, ravi de pouvoir monter à tous qu'elle était désormais capable de danser sans réduire les pieds des autres en charpie.

"Vous pouvez arriver vers 20 heures."

"Y aura de l'alcool ?" Questionna Kiba qui, même à moitié dans les vapes, ne perdait pas de vu l'essentiel.

"Oui…"

"Trop cool !" S'exclama ce premier devant les mines plusdubitatives de ses amis qui se souvenaient –eux au moins- parfaitement bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait bu.

Naruto avait même juré de ne plus se moquer de lui lorsqu'il était saoul depuis que celui-ci, sous l'effet de l'alcool, avait essayé de l'étrangler à l'aide d'un pantalon tueur. Il en gardait d'ailleurs une profonde hantise et avait assuré, il y a peu, de s'être fait agresser par ses compatriotes, désireux de finir ce que leur copain avait commencé. (il aurait reconnu leur odeur entre mille, celle-ci étant absolument "unique" au monde)

"... Mais…"

Mais… personnes ne l'écoutaient, la majorité était repartit dans leurs activités favorites c'est-à-dire, en vrac, manger, se crêper le chignon, se prendre pour un gyrophare, rivaliser avec un frigidaire, regarder les pigeons, se causer à soi même (où en option, à son chien ), se plaindre, faire le con, réprimander le con en question, lire des choses pas très catho, pleurer dans les bras de son disciple qui venait de se pointer, agoniser dans une flaque de liquide rouge ou pester contre la perversité des hommes.

La rumeur des bruits –et dans certains cas, des claques- s'abaissant, Jyraya prit une grande inspiration et déclara le plus vite possible, histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule :

"...Maisj'aipromitàl'hokagequ'onsetiendraitenbonninjasageetrespectueux."

_(Mais j'ai promit à l'hokage qu'on se tiendrait en bon ninja sage et respectueux)_

GRAND BLANC

Ce que fit remarquer Shikamaru, à juste titre, c'est qu'avec Naruto et ses imbécilités, Sasuke et ses envies de meurtres, Néji et ses allusions louches avec « un oiseau qui n'arriverait pas à sortir », deux folles furieuses en présence de leur idole, un goinfre capable de tuer pour de la bouffe, un senpai au mauvais goût af-fli-geant, un autre obsédé sexuel, le dernier ne pouvant pas être un humain normal (vu le nombre de clope qu'il avait fumé dans sa vie, il aurait du mourir il y a bien longtemps déjà) ainsi qu'une auteur plus que douteuse, c'était mal barré.


	2. Là où tout commence et tous vomissent

Vala, le second chapitre !

Je me suis demandé si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de le couper en plein milieux, mais finalement je vous l'ai laissé tel quel…  
Enfin, beaucoup de tracas pour pas grand-chose en somme.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :

**Nana : **Merci euh ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que ces tentatives de blagues ne sont pas veines !

N'hésiter pas pour les Reviews, je suis toujours aussi accro…  
Enjoy !

* * *

Si un observateur attentif avait regardé les personnes rentrant dans l'auberge en sortit de la ville, nul doute qu'il aurait été légèrement surprit par le nombre d'énergumène qui s'y était présenté. 

Notamment lorsqu'il aurait du voir passé une plate forme tournante chaussant des bottes de plus de 40 cm de hauteur, et dont le rose fuchsia des habits dénotait étrangement de celui des cheveux.

Ainsi, les différents invités de la beuverie organisée pour la mort (sic) d'une grande partie des membres d'Akatsuki, et ce qui aller sûrement être la pire des hontes que Konoha est pu subir commença.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire fut qu'au début, il y eu une nette ségrégation ainsi qu'une énorme coincerie de la part de l'assistance : en gros, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, telle des sixième à leur première boum.

Mais bon, tout le monde connaît ça, au début on est timide, on se tient bien, et ça finit tout nu en train de danser sur la table…

Enfin passons.

Ainsi, les jeunes femmes se mirent à jacasser dans leur coin, les termes récurrents revenant le plus souvent dans la conversation était un mélange hétéroclite de produit capillaire, nouvelles marques de chaussures, et dans le cas de Tenten, produit graissant pour armes de jet… (la pauvre, elle suit rien…)

Quand aux garçons, faisant preuve du merveilleux esprit de déduction qui leur était propre, persuadés qu'elles parlaient d'eux, ils se mirent à rouler des mécaniques en jetant à tout va des blagues salaces.

Mais à moins que Kiba se soit soudainement transformer en une bouteille de champoing rose vif à l'étiquette bleu pastelle « DoussDouss, le préféré des Kunoichi dans leur temps », Akamaru en gel douche 3 en 1 parfum citron des Alpes et Shino en talon aiguille dernière génération, il y avait peu de chance que leur intuition soit bonne.

Quoique pour Sasuke, sa renommée ayant atteint des sommets dernièrement (dixit Ino, c'est beau un homme au passé trouble…), il pouvait sans contexte prétendre au titre de poupée gonflable…

Il avait d'ailleurs signé dernièrement une pétition pour que des cours d'éducation sexuelle soient pratiqués à l'académie, et milité pour le maintien « des bonnes vieilles valeurs féminines… », tant sont exaspération était grande de devoir protégé systématiquement son postérieur ou tout autre morceau de peau dès qu'il sortait en ville pour éviter les « Excuse moiiiiiiiii, je me suis raccroché à ce que j'ai pu… »…

Il était singulièrement énervé de voir son derrière prit pour cible et avait même fini par hurler en plein centre ville qu'il n'était pas la statut à Brad Pitt…

S'en était suivit une honte mémorable où il avait prit la sage décision de ne plus piquer de crise en publique comme ça, surtout quand Naruto se trouvait dans les parages…

N'empêche que LUI, ne s'était foutue de sa gueule que pendant un mois lorsqu'il avait eu sa phobie « Pantalonesque », et que ça en faisait bientôt trois qu'il voyait Naruto pleurait de rire en mimant la scène jusqu'à déchirer son T.shirt pour imiter le « je me suis raccrochée un peu trop fort… ».

Ce bref épilogue de la vie palpitante de Sasuke passé, revenons en à la fête, qui ne brillait pas par son originalité…

Du côté des filles :

"Gros front !"

"Sale truie !"

Du côté des garçons :

"Minable !"

"La ferme !"

Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

* * *

La gente féminine, qui, c'est bien connu, est généralement plus calme que ses compatriotes, dérogeait cependant à la règle en prenant leur rêves pour leur réalité. 

On entendit ainsi une version live et édulcorée de l'amour passionnel voir fusionnel entre Sakura et Sasuke, et une autre, beaucoup moins rose bonbon, avec des détails intimes comme seuls un membre de son équipe peut savoir.

Kurenai ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que si la jeune fille se faisait de pareil film, il était alors beaucoup plus évident de comprendre pourquoi le dernier des Uchiwa avait une nette tendance à préférer être entouré de garçons…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ino leur raconta la version hard de ses phantasmes avec ce même Sasuke, comprenant des éléments disons un peu… particulier… limites pornographiques, comme seuls une mateuse avancée pouvaient trouver, qu'une vague de flottement s'installa (uniquement ponctués par les petits cœurs autour des têtes des deux kunoichis) et que quelqu'un dû se résigner à avoir la bonne (mauvaise ?) idée de poser la question existentielle mais néanmoins singulièrement stupide :

"A votre avis, c'est qui le plus beau entre Néji et Sasuke ?"

GRANC BLANC

…

GRAND SILENCE

C'était LA question qui ne fallait pas poser (et évidemment on la pose sinon c'est moins drôle) quand on a devant soit des groupies déchaînées qui ont toutes au moins adhérés une fois à un fan club leur étant dédié. (sauf peut-être Hinata et Kurenai)

"C'est Neji !"assura Tenten.

"C'est Sasuke !" s'enhardit Sakura sous l'affront fait à son futur-petit-ami-qui-l'ignore-encore.

"Nan, c'est Néji !" reprit Tampoko, chef de file de l'organisation « NEJI ON T'AIME ! », qui n'avait pas été invité mais qui de toute façon suivait ce dernier jusqu'au toilette…

"ON T'AS PAS SONNEE !" lui répondit Ino, toute dans la grâce féminine, qui la caractérise… C'est-à-dire en aspergeant tout le monde de ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, ici, des amuse-gueules… (qui n'a jamais rêvé de ce prendre sur la tête des petits-fours humides au roquefort…)

"OUAIS ! CEST VRA… !" continua Sakura qui ne pu malheureusement pas finir sa phrase…

… Il est vrai que c'est très dur de prononcer distinctement le moindre son quand la personne devant vous essaie de vous noyer à coup de Suiton.

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille rangée de nourriture (et accessoirement de kunai et shuriken qui débarquèrent on ne sait pas comment, et à vrai dire on ne veux même pas le savoir…) débuta entre les Sasukefan girls et les Néjiband girls.

Rivalisant de vicissitude, prononçant des horreurs et des malédictions qu'on n'avait jamais entendu de mémoire d'homme, la petite bagarre « pour sauver l'honneur de ces ninjas », dégénéra en une guerre sans merci, comme seul des folles qui s'apprêtent à fêter la mort (re sic) d'une organisation peuvent accomplir, et preuve incontestable de toute la perversité de ce bas monde…

Tout cela bien sûr, devant Hinata qui de toute façon, faisait trop d'hyperventilation pour qu'elle serve à grand-chose ; et l'œil atterré de Kurenai, qui venait de se souvenir d'avoir parier avec Kakashi (on ne veux absolument pas savoir quoi…) qu'il y aurait plus de fille tenant debout à la fin de la soirée que de mecs…

* * *

Si la situation n'était pas brillante du côté de ces demoiselles, celle des garçons était pire… 

Notamment lorsqu'on réunit dans la même salle voir même à 30cm les uns des autres, les couples Kakashi/Gai, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Néji, Lee/Néji, Kiba/Naruto, Kiba/Shino…

Et surtout quand les personnes censés les calmer s'appeler Shikamaru (et ses 2 de tension), Choji (déjà à moitié mort derrière le buffet), Gemna (explosé sur la banquette), Shino (et son fraternalisme tendant vers le 0), Asuma (supposé être trop mort pour s'en soucier)…

Si certains ninja adopté, ce qu'on avait appelé, la Sasuji attitude, c'est-à-dire : je-lance-des-regards-courroucés-à-tout-le-monde-pour-bien-leur-montrer-que-ce-sont-des-minables-surtout-par-rapport-à-moi… d'autre employé plutôt la Leeruto mania… (et que je me met à sauter partout en faisant chier le monde !)

Mais le cas Gai/Kakashi, était le plus préoccupant.

Leur rivalité avait soudain enflé, enflé, mais oublié de dégonfler…

Il n'était désormais plus rare de les voir subitement s'arrêter pour se jeter dessus, la bave aux lèvres, avant de commencer une bagarre endiablée, bien immorale à souhait, qui aurait bien mérité d'être classé X.  
(Xtrèmement choquant)

Jusque là, rien de bien dramatique… sauf quand on sait que ça peut les prendre alors qu'ils sont à deux points cardinaux totalement opposés.

Le problème était aussi de les calmer…

Quand deux groupies commence à se chiffonner et à un peu trop faire de bruit, on peut envoyer un Jounin, voir même un Chunnin (si on est vraiment en rab, un Guenin) pour régler le problème à grand coup de taloche dans le derrière…

Mais quand cela prend subitement et sans raison connue, deux des meilleurs ninjas que Konoha est compté dans ses rangs, la complication devient sensiblement différente…

Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que le village était en ce moment un capharnaüm ahurissant, du en partit à nos deux zigotos.

* * *

Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère (où on voyait des petits éclairs qui survolaient la salle), Shikamaru proposa d'aller voir le buffet… 

Ignorant superbement l'autre, nos deux crétins congénitaux s'approchèrent des victuailles, vite rejoint par le reste du troupeau.

D'un côté, de somptueux desserts s'alignés, tous plus beau les uns que les autres…

De la crème chantilly mousseuse s'étalée sur un gâteau aux chocolat à plusieurs étages, tantôt blanc tantôt noir, séparé par une fine couche de confiture apparemment à la fraise.

En face s'épanouissait des coupes de glaces aux couleurs multiples et variées, toute surmontaient d'une petite cerise, et de copeaux d'amande…

Deux orangers étaient posés devant une pyramide entièrement composés de sorbet. Des petites piques sortaient à intervalles constants de sous le feuillage apparemment en sucre, permettant ainsi de faciliter l'accès aux multiples confiseries cachés en dessous.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, nos amis découvraient plus, toujours plus de mets qui changeaient lentement de place dans le repas.

Des desserts, ils arrivèrent aux fromages, l'un, blanc comme la neige, dégageait une forte odeur semblable aux chaussettes d'Azuma…

Un autre semblait être périmé depuis un bout de temps et uniquement placé là pour la déco.

Il s'élevait par contre un arôme délicieux d'une mousse blanche semblant être fait à partir de lait de chèvre.

Toute la litanie que faisait nos Shinobi devant cet étalage de nourriture diminua sensiblement au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressèrent vers la droite.

Kiba fut prit d'un haut le cœur particulièrement saisissant lorsque le groupe passa devant un rôti qui semblait passablement moisit.

Gai et Kakashi arrêtèrent subitement de se battre pour une tranche de jambon quand ils sentirent bouger sur leur doigt ce qui devait s'apparenter à des larves blanches qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

Néji et Sasuke, qui bien que n'ayant ni bougé ni crié devant les horreurs qu'ils devraient manger, ne se sentirent plus si bien que ça, lorsqu'en passant au niveau des entrées, ils virent remonter des objets non identifiés de la soupe.

Bravant le danger, le Hyûga entreprit même d'observer au Byakugan les corps étrangers qui flottaient entre les eaux grisâtres du potage.

Il du faire appel à tout son sang froid et se souvenir de sa réputation pour ne pas hurler comme une pucelle, après avoir comprit que les choses indéterminées devaient être des rats crevés…

Mais ce qu'il y av…

"GOUARGGGGGGGGG !"

Tous les convives se retournèrent en un éclair (et dans le cas d'Ibiki, le plus vite que lui permettait ses rhumatismes), et virent qu'un terrible bouleversement venait de se produire :

Gemna, qui n'avait plus toutes sa tête depuis qu'il s'était enfilé cul sec 63 Colonel (sans prendre compte des injonctions de Raidou pour qu'il s'arrête) et s'être prit 23 tartes de la part de ce même Raidou lorsqu'il avait commencé à aller un peu trop loin sur le chemin de l'indécence (c'est-à-dire quand il avait commencé à un peu trop le tripoter…), ne se sentait plus tellement depuis tout à l'heure et trouvaient totalement normale qu'il y est du vert fluo sur les tomates en salades.

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel désespéré de ces dernières qui pleuraient en le suppliant de venir les mangeaient, il craqua sous la pression, et après avoir cajolait le plat les contenant, (et s'être foutue de la sauce partout) il mangea Mme Tomate tout en essayant de calmer Jean Tomate, inconsolable devant l'assassinat de sa mère.

Sur les ordres de M Tomate qui n'en pouvait plus de ses hurlements, il l'envoya rejoindre sa maman tandis que le paternelle attendait son amante Loana Tomate dans une BMW flambant neuve et d'un jaune canari criard.

Puis, dans un souci d'impartialité et un soudain élan de bonté, il mit tout le monde d'accord et envoya toute la famille se rejoindre au fond de son gosier…

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il faisait désormais une parfaite imitation de Sakura dans le tome 1, mais bel et bien celui de cette famille, et que si c'était à recommencer, il le ferait car il était la voix solitaire de la justice et qu'il était fier d'avoir ramené sur le chemin de la rédemption cette famille qui se disloquait…

Bref, tandis que deux âmes généreuses emportaient l'intoxiqué pour le poser sur le canapé, les autres convives reportèrent leurs regards sur la desserte parce qu'il…

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Aalynn : Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

Naruto : Ben pourquoi… ?

Sasuke : Ce que le baka essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il te demande pourquoi…

Aalynn : Ca j'avais compris…

Sasuke : … pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit regarder la table ?

Aalynn : …

Kiba : C'est vrai ça ! Tu crois pas qu'on l'a déjà assez vu comme ça ?

Aalynn : …

Azuma : Ca te fait si plaisir que ça de nous voir vomir ? Non ? Alors pourquoi tu nous demandes de la regarder ?

Aalynn : …

Tous : C'est vrai ça pourquoi ?

Aalynn : …

Dieu : C'est vrai pourquoi ?

La blonde au fond de la salle : Pourquoi disssss ?

Les lecteurs : On aimerait bien le savoir nous aussi…

Ma mère : Dis leur vite pourquoi, t'as ta chambre à aller ranger…

Aalynn : MAIS C'EST QUI L'AUTEUR ICI ! SI JE DIS QUE VOUS DEVEZ REGARDER LA TABLE VOUS LE FAITES ! ET HOP AU TROT ! PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Pendant que l'auteur quelque peu essoufflé, assure à ses lecteurs qu'ils n'étaient en rien concernés par sa petite injonction, les protagonistes tournent leur tête, résignés, et voient…

…

Aalynn : Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui y a encore ?

Lee : Néji ne se sent pas bien…

Ce qui était à vrai dire on ne peut plus vrai.

A l'image d'une bouilloire ou d'une cocotte minute, le Hyuga sifflait ce qui ressemblait à de la vapeur dorée, tandis que ses oreilles devenaient rouges vifs…  
Comme si son sang avait soudain oublié que son terminus n'était pas là mais un petit peu plus bas.

Les yeux exorbités, il balayait l'espace où le précédent conflit entre les clans faisait rage…

Au beau milieu d'un champs de légumes transperçaient à coups de pic à glace (le ketchup rehaussant le dramatique de la situation), trônait un drapeau blanc planté au beau milieu d'une courgette qui avait apparemment finit d'expirer depuis longtemps.

Et juste à côté, un attroupement de kunoichi tentait d'en réanimer plusieurs (certaines le faisait avec une assez mauvaise grâce, et seul le charme particulier d'Anko pu les dissuader d'achever lâchement ces pauvres malheureuses).

Au vu du massacre d'une partie des invités de la fête, de Néji qui sifflait tellement que s'il avait été vraiment un instrument ménager, il serait passé du mode « congélation » à « carbonisation », de Genma dont la mousse qui lui sortait de la bouche était devenu vert fluo, les survivants décidèrent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : appeler l'hôpital !


	3. Allo, l'hôpital ?

Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte après le second chapitre de cette fic… Ce chapitre a juste mis beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue à sortir… Mais sachez que je finirais toujours mes histoires, même si je meurs entre temps… (quoique que).  
Sinon, chapitre long, très long, vraiment beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévue d'en faire au départ… Mais des idées idiotes et pas forcément très drôles se sont imposés et ont prit le contrôle de la fic ! J'ai rien pu faire…

Plus sérieusement j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre… Si vous avez une situation que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître, un couple à proposer, dites toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire :p.

Disclaimer : Mais c'est une torture ce truc ! En plus ca sert à quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont à Kishimoto, et que nous, humbles auteurs, ne pouvons qu'emprunter temporairement sans jamais aucun espoir de possession… Snif…

Couple : none pour l'instant… Ca va arriver.

Warning : none aussi… Quoique l'ingurgitation de cette fic peut nuire à votre santé mentale…

Ps : Je n'ai absolument rien contre nos amis les docteurs ! Ma mère est médecin et je souhaite moi aussi m'engager vers cette profession… Mais étant donné que cette histoire est censé être humoristique et caricaturale, autant que ça le soit jusqu'au bout…

Voilà c'est tout : p Enjoy et reviews !

* * *

Au vue de la situation catastrophique qu'avait prit une innocente commémoration (sic), les exigences furent revues à la baisse : les survivants de l'Hécatombe estimèrent que dans le cas actuel, le plus important n'était pas de savoir si il y aurait assez de bière pour tenir la soirée, mais de conserver en vie le plus grand nombre de gens (si c'était encore possible) et donc de maintenir le nombre de perte à 4… (Le chat des voisins, un cafard, un moustique et une plante verte) 

Appeler l'hôpital semblait alors une solution adéquate au problème épineux qui venait de faire augmenter par 20 la surpopulation du sol.

Tous les regards des convives se déportèrent vers la personne la plus proche du téléphone, qui évidemment était celle la moins encline à faire ressortir de son âme le côté altruiste de sa personne.

Avec son flegme naturel, Shikamaru s'approcha du combiné de l'appareil… avant de soudainement s'arrêter, se plaignant à grands bruits que l'effort fournit venait de lui faire choper une crampe.

Malheureusement, l'effet théâtral de son agonie fut quelque peu refroidit par la mine furibonde qu'affichaient ses camarades –et bientôt ex-camarades s'il continuait comme ça, qui trouvaient proprement scandaleux de le voir gémir d'une petite contraction alors que la moitié des invités étaient en train d'expirer sous ses yeux.  
A rajouter à ça que la plaisanterie aurait peut être pu prendre si la mayonnaise ne leur avait pas parue si réchauffée, manquant ainsi de cette fraîcheur qui vous font gober même les bobards les plus idiots. (Dans le style : mais non chérie, si j'ai pas pu venir manger avec toi chez ta mère c'est que j'ai dépanné un copain dans le besoin…)

En gros, nonobstant le caractère crétin de cette métaphore sur le condiment, les invités auraient presque pu rire de sa remarque s'ils n'étaient pas aussi sûrs que Shikamaru était réellement sérieux.

Voyant bien qu'il n'y avait plus de pitié dans ce bas monde pour des pauvres éplorés tel que lui, et conscient qu'il allait se faire lyncher à ce rythme là, il re-avança sa main, essayant de faire fi à la terriiiiiiiiiiible douleur qui le transperçait de tout son être, et réprimant à grande peine sa mortelle fatigue naissante quand…

BAMMMMMMMMMMM

… quand un objet non identifié le frappa avec une force folle, l'envoyant ainsi rejoindre ses copains les nuages.

Néji –qu'on avait un peu oublié, luisant de sueur et avec une aura quelque peu démente (qui aurait fait peur à Itachi version parricide), produisait une quantité astronomique de gerbe dorée, parfois entrecoupée d'une couleur mauve de très bon goût.

Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, il arracha littéralement la table censé être soudé à terre (pas fou les patrons de l'auberge !), déracinant en même temps un ou deux pylônes téléphoniques un peu plus loin avant de décrocher, et, si Gai ne l'y avait pas empêcher, d'exploser le téléphone purement et simplement.

Devant le tour de force quelque peu… inhabituel… de la part du Hyûga (la moitié des convives venaient de se rendre compte qu'il était capable d'exprimer –violemment- un sentiment, et surtout, qu'il en possédait), les survivants eurent du mal à dissimuler leur étonnement grandissant, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'humidifier légèrement le parquet à cause de leur bouches pendantes.  
Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était lorsque Naruto avait tenté sans grand succès d'observer les douches des filles…

Les poteaux téléphoniques avaient alors aussi largement servis et apportés leur contribution, mais plus dans l'idée d'essayer de couper la fuite du criminel en les lançant à la mode écossaise…

Et seul l'intervention de Lee et Tenten put dissuadé « Judge Dredd » d'enrouler le fautif comme un saucisson avec les câbles de 200 000 Volts… (Naruto ayant ainsi une double usage : en plus de la saucisse, il jouait le hot dog…)

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, la cause de cette soudaine folie se tenait à moins d'un mètre de là, gisant de tout son long à côté des victimes de cette guerre de barge qui s'était déroulé dans une totale attitude je m'en foutiste de la part des garçons ; qui bien que jouant les grandes gueules et répétant à qui mieux mieux qu'ils en avaient entre les jambes, …

(et ceux, pas –uniquement- à cause d'une erreur de réglage du fondateur du monde, qui devait être certainement bourré lorsqu'il a crée cette appendice qui pouvait dans certain cas être très voyant… et dans d'autre les faire maudire jusqu'à la quatrième génération « les branches d'arbres qui font exprès d'être mouillées pour qu'on s'empale dessus » (dixit Choji lors d'une mission mémorable à cause de laquelle il du marcher en crabe durant 2 semaines)…)

… prenaient particulièrement à cœur la mission de se tenir éloignés de toute forme d'engueulade féminine et avaient pour adage : « (ne) s'immisceront jamais dans une bataille de Kunoichi même si la vie du village en dépend, même si votre honneur en dépend ou tout simplement votre voisin : tout est toujours mieux à faire que de commencer à s'empêtrer dans leur histoire complètement incompréhensible de prince charmant à moi, à elle… » (Extrait du livre : Comment survivre dans un pays de Kunoichi ? chapitre 2, paragraphe 6)

Enfin voilà, en mettant de côté les grandes envolées lyriques et les débordements en tous genre, cela voudrait dire à peu de chose près que même s'ils en ont dans leur pantalon, ils savent être de parfait trouillard quand la situation l'impose (ici, si deux filles sont les principales instigatrices du désordre dans les deux Km à la ronde) et que nos gentlemans de ninjas ne se mêleront jamais à un crêpage de chignon féminin… (Par décence, par respect et par volonté de survie)

Pour en revenir à notre fête, nous retrouvons encore et toujours Néji au prise avec son téléphone, qui semble n'avoir rien fait pendant que je déblatérais sur le courage ahurissant de nos shinobis nationaux.

…  
…  
Attendez ! Mais…Non… Ah si ! C'est absolument incroyable ! Gai tente une percée fulgurante !  
Il se détache du groupe planqué derrière les tables et essaye une approche…  
Va-t-il y arriver ?  
…  
Aie, ça s'annonce difficile dès le départ… Néji lance son terrifiant regard de la mort qui tue, agrémentait de petits éclairs ou de gerbes dorées, je ne sais pas…  
Son sensei pare d'une nouvelle pose Nice Guy ,mélange certes subtil entre une moissonneuse batteuse et une grue de chantier, mais auquel PERSONNE ne pourrait résister sans en devenir aveugle ou fondre en larme en plein milieu de la salle… (Dont Shino nous fait maintenant une merveilleuse interprétation)  
…  
Ah Gai tente une nouvelle trouée et atteint pratiquement… 0.5 Km/heure ! On applaudit sa témérité ! Alala comment pourra-t-on un jour trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi hardi dans nos vertes contrés ?  
…  
Olala ! Retournement de situation complète, nos deux combattants commencent à se battre pour le téléphone ! Mais Néji tient bon et donne rageusement des coups de dents dans le vide…  
…  
…  
Ah… Magnifique geste de Gai qui nous prouve à tous que le mauvais goût peut être aussi une arme… Néji n'a pas bien résisté à la vision trop proche d'avec son professeur et semble littéralement subjugué (d'horreur)… Et… OH !  
MAGNIFIQUE ! GAI A REUSSI A APPUYE SUR LES TOUCHES DU TELEPHONE ! La foule est en délire, Lee applaudit à tous rompre tandis que ses compatriotes sortent de leur cachette ! Kurenai semble un peu échevelé et Asuma réajuste sa veste : l'émotion sans doute…

Ce combat restera vraiment dans les annales… Gai bon joueur se retire de quelques centimètres (instinct de survie) après cette fabuleuse action suicidaire, laissant à son élève la garde du téléphone…

Tandis que moi, c'est l'antenne que je rends pour vous permettre de profiter de la fin de ce combat en image…

Néji et son téléphone, qui décidemment ne se quitte plus et sont bien partis pour finir ensemble, semblent reprendre constance et le premier réussit même à faire taire ses couinements stridents indignés. L'intervention héroïque de Gai a permit une avancée gigantesque puisque désormais, le numéro de l'hôpital a été entré ; faisant faire un pas de plus à l'optique de rétablissement des convives…

Tenten, dans une soudaine montée de maternalisme, fit signe d'écouter au téléphone, et ce, à l'intention de son coéquipier qui ne semble vraiment pas avoir toutes ces capacités mentales aujourd'hui.

Avec un « Gniff » d'incompréhension –toujours un mélange indistinct de parole et de sifflement-, Néji commença à fixer une demi seconde l'appareil entre ses mains, tout en ce demandant ce qu'était la drôle de chose qu'il tenait, pourquoi se tenait-il sur un pied et, pourquoi Naruto ne portait-il que du orange.

Par un miracle que bon nombre d'entre vous n'attendaient plus, ce fut à ce moment précis que les gènes Hyugiens reprirent leur droit sur sa personne, permettant ainsi aux neurones de Néji de recommencer à bouger et ainsi d'augmenter la possibilité de choc inter neuronale, primordiale pour une tentative de réflexion.

D'un geste d'impatience il plaqua agressivement le combiné sur son oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tressauter les pylônes téléphoniques quelque kilomètre plus loin…  
Il eut ainsi la surprise d'entendre… que dalle, des clous, rien.

Le néant.

Une épaisse fumée mauve recommença à sortir de sa bouche mais aussi à des endroits plus inhabituels tels que les narines, les oreilles ou sous ses chaussures. (Sakura se demandait même si le sol allait finir par fondre sous ses pieds)  
La comparaison avec le loup de Tex Avery devenait de plus en plus flagrante.

L'incompréhension se fit générale : mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Schmilblick ?  
Dans un cas normal, c'est-à-dire dans 99,99999/100 de tous ceux qui peuvent exister, la logique « téléphone+numéro » aboutit à « appel téléphonique » et non pas « pétage de plomb en direct ».

Alors pourquoi il n'arriver pas à joindre ce ... de bordel d'hôpital ?

Seul Dieu le savait… Ainsi que Tenten qui dans un second élan de maternalisme qui l'étonna beaucoup, s'approcha sans un mot de la Cheminée Ambulante avant de pointer doucement son doigt sur une petite touche symbolisée par un petit téléphone vert : autrement dit « lancer l'appel ».

C'est vrai que sans cet étape, il aurait très difficile de discuter avec qui que ce soit puisque la personne en question ne savait même pas qu'on essayer de rentrer en communication avec elle.

Voyant que Néji n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, elle lui prit derechef son doigt, rester pétrifié dans la même position, avant de l'écraser contre la touche en question (le maternalisme s'était barré depuis longtemps à son grand bonheur) et d'aplatir l'oreille de son coéquipier contre l'écouteur du téléphone.

A son grand ravissement le vide intersidéral qu'avait suivi la précédente tentative ne fut plus de mise ensuite.

Il avait enfin réussi a appelé l'hôpital. (Et on applaudit Néji !)

Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, tous se rassemblèrent, approchant pas à pas pour ne pas brusquer la bête tourmentée (Néji) et mettre en courroux la bête infernal (le téléphone). (ce qui dans le dernier cas se serait soldé par un arrêt brutal du bruit dans le combiné)  
Impatients, ils tendirent l'oreille pour entendre…

Ipp…  
…  
Bipppp…  
…  
Bipppp…  
…  
Bip –tchacl- (bruit du téléphone qu'on décroche)

"Allô ?"

"Allo Hôpital Konoha, j'écoûûûûûte…"

"Oui, allô…"

"A l'huile ! Bwahahahaha !"

Dangereux crissement de la part du téléphone prédisant une fin proche et douloureuse.

_(Néji, lâche ce téléphone, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper…)_

_(Nofiiii… Jfii niii li licfiiiii pfiiiii !_ )(Mélange de « Non… Je ne le lâcherai pas ! » et des sifflements qui sont réapparus…)

_(J'ai dit SI ! A mais…)_

_(Pschiiiiiiiiii !)_ (Menace de mort proche de « Je te maudis, toi la pourriture divine au service de Satan ! »)

"Allô ! Ici Gai Matô. Jounin de Konoha, fils de Matô senior premier du nom. Membre des services spéciaux de Konoha, garant de la flamme de la jeunesse et de son impétuosité ainsi qu'Eternelle fauve de Jade de Konoha !"

"Ici Bernie, standardiste, fille de je sais pas qui et de je sais pas combien. Membre d'honneur d'alcoolique anonyme, garante des verrues et des rhumatismes ainsi qu'Eternelle célibataire de Konoha."

"…"

_(Génial –kof- une folle…)_

_(Ne soit pas si pessimiste Asuma /Et je t'avais bien dit d'arrêter de fumer !/)_

_(Merci Kurenai -kof- mais je ne fais qu'extérioriser –kof- ce que pense tout bas chacun ici présent, à l'agonie ou non…kof kof… /Arrête de me prendre le choux avec ça, une de plus ou de moins maintenant…/)_

_(Kurenai a raison, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse va de paire à l'affliction que chacun porte en soi, l'analogie, la démagogie, la déontologie, le mysticisme Dionysiaque de chaque homme, et tout plein de mots de plus de trois syllabes… /Qu'est ce que vous marmonnez là ?/)_

_(J'en déduis Gai que tu es arrivé jusqu'à la lettre M dans ton apprentissage du dictionnaire…)_

_(Je reconnais bien là l'époustouflante clairvoyance, la magnificence, là euhhhhh…. La subliminance (sic) de l'esprit de déduction des femmes Kurenai…)_

_(Bon c'est pas pour briser votre merveilleuse joute de vocabulaire mais on a des morts sur le feux…)_

_(Mort…TORTURERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !)_

_(Au pied Morino ! Vilaine bête !)_

_(Qu'est ce qui lui arrive Anko ?)_

_(Bah, il a mal supporter le passage aux cinquante heures de Tsunade… Et puis je lui avais dit aussi de ne pas toucher au carpaccio…)_

_(C'est quoi le capartio ?)_

_(Dites on a peut être autre chose à faire no…)_

_(Le carpaccio baka, c'est des tranches de bœuf assaisonnées ; le truc bleu qu'Anko a montré du doigt avant d'aller se réfugier dans les toilettes.)_

_(Hé ! Même pas vrai d'abord !)_

_(C'était pas des semelles de chaussures ?)_

_(Naruto ! Qu'est ce tu vas encore chercher ? Tu confonds avec le gigot d'agneau !)_

_(Non Sakura-chan je t'assure ! J'ai même vu un poinçon dessus marqué « Made in Kumo »…)_

_(Ah bon ? Et tu sais lire depuis quand toi ?)_

_(TOI SASUKE LA FERME ! JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !)_

_(Eh oh ! On a peut être autre chose à faire que…)_

_(JE NE FAIS QUE DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE ! ET SI T'ES PAS DACCORD C'EST PAREIL !)_

_(Je t'ai déjà dis –kof- Kurenai que je n'arrêterai pas de fumer ! Kof !)_

_(Oh si tu arrêteras ! Même si je dois soudoyer tous les marchands de bar tabac, même si je dois cacher tous tes paquets de clope… Tu finiras par ne plus fumer !)_

_(Eh oh ! Allo la terre ? Je disais qu'on avait…)_

_(Maître Gai, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que « subliminance » ça existe…)_

_(En est tu sûr Lee, mon éléve ? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'à la lettre S… Mais comme ça sonnait bien…)_

_(Puisque vous le dites vous avez certainement raison !)_

_(Mais enfin vous aller m'écouter OUI ?)_

_(Dis moi Ino, t'utilises quoi comme marque de shampoing ?)_

_(Mais vous aller M'ECOUTER OUI ?)_

_(Jacques Desfranges… T'utilises quoi toi ?)_

_(RHAAAAAA ! PFIII SHII TSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)_

_(…)_

_(…)_

_(Merci Néji… Ah oui, où en étais-je ?)_

_(« Mais vous allez m'écouter ? » Raidou-san.)_

_(C'es ça Kiba… Je disais qui y avais beaucoup plus important à faire que de causer comme ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'on devait appeler l'hôpital !)_

_(Ah oui tiens j'avais oublié…)_

_(T'AS BIEN DE LA CHANCE KAKASHI !)_

Regard en coin sur le côté où le dit Raidou tient à distance un Genma plus allumé que jamais avec un balai sortit on ne sais où.

_(Ralala, heureusement que tu es là Raidou… Foi de Gai, sans toi, on se serait éloigné de l'essentiel…)_

"...Oui, allo… Désolé pour la coupure momenta…"

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
...  
...

"Elle a raccroché."

"C'est fou comme les gens sont malpolis… Raccrocher au nez des gens franchement…"

"T'as bien raison –kof- Kurenai, les gens sont de plus en plus mal –kof- élevés de nos jours…"

"Bon mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Ben, rappelle Gai."

"Ah oui bonne idée Anko."

Bipppp…  
…  
Bipppp…  
…  
Bipppp… -tchacl- (là vous avez comprit)

"Allo ? Ici …"

"Gai Machin deuxième du nom, membre des forces spéciales de Konoha et tout le tintoin… Ca je le sais déjà…"

"..."

"..."

"Vous êtes voyante extra lucide ?"

"Seulement avec un téléphone possédant la fonction magique « Affichage du numéro »… Mais on l'a fait pas avec la vieille Bernie… Je refuse de parler avec un zigoto comme vous, vous êtes certainement un peu fêlé du bocal. L'est hors de question que j'échange un mot avec vous. Passez moi un adulte responsable !"

Une musique de deuil s'abattis subitement sur la salle, en conséquence au si terrible mot que la standardiste venait de proférer, rendant encore plus insupportable l'atmosphère de la salle déjà bien alourdit par les râles d'agonie et autres odeurs de sang…

Terriblement blessé dans son orgueil, Gai s'avoua vaincu. Puis avec une mine qui aurait fait pleurer n'importe quelle déserteur de classe S, il se retourna vers ses compatriotes, qui avaient eux aussi pour leur plus grand malheur tout entendu grâce à une autre fonction magique appelée « haut parleur ».  
Il tourna la tête, ne voulant pas voir les torrents démentiels de larmes que Lee produisait, à tel point que Choji s'avança avec un mouchoir pour éviter que son compatriote ne finisse par se dessécher totalement (avec ce rythme là, il en aurait eu pour 4 secondes maxi avant de concurrencer la momie de Ramsès 2)

Gai serra les dents, humilié du plus profond de son être. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette espèce de vieille chouette emplumée, frustrée et tous plein de méchants mots de plus de deux syllabes ? Lui dire ça à lui ! Il la mettait au défi de trouver quelqu'un de plus mature et de plus fiable que lui ! (tous les lecteurs derrière leur ordi qui ont réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant : moi je peux !)

Et quoi qu'en dise certain, le vert était une magnifique couleur amincissante et la coupe au bol avait le double avantage, en plus d'être la dernière mode, vraiment très pratique au combat puisque la personne ne pouvait pas s'y accrocher… Na ! Ils étaient tous jaloux de son incroyable charisme et de sa popularité avec les femmes.  
Au moins, ces groupies avaient un minimum de tenue pour ne pas le courser dans la rue, lui hurler des « je t'aime » dès qu'elles le croiser, lui envoyer des lettres d'amour ou même de venir lui parler… (Au contraire de celles de Kakashi qui se montrait d'une incroyable vulgarité en la matière ainsi que des hystériques de première ordre…)

Il écarta les bras comme invitant quelqu'un à prendre sa place, mais personne ne s'avança. Les convives ne sauront jamais si c'était leur instinct de survie ou quelque chose comme ça qui leur avait collé leurs pieds sur le sol, mais dans tous les cas, il n'était absolument pas question qu'il bouge ne serais ce qu'un petit doigt. L'ambiance générale fit rappeler à Sasuke celle du massacre de son clan et il n'aurait été que très légèrement surprit de voir une lueur rougeâtre dansée dangereusement dans les yeux de Gai. (La situation actuelle fit plus penser à Choji le soir où il avait retrouvé son frigidaire vide : chacun ses problèmes familiaux…)

Au contraire de nos deux Shinobi, la réaction de l'homme peina plus Ino qu'autre chose : elle qui l'avait prit longtemps comme un bourriquet totalement idiot qui avait du trop abusé de mélodrame fleur bleu dans sa jeunesse, l'homme se révélait finalement plus complexe qui n'y parait : pour preuve, il n'avait toujours pas exclamé de façon grandiloquente le nom de son élève avant de pleurer avec lui sur l'énorme préjudice qu'il avait reçu…

"Lee, mon élève !"  
"Maitre Gai ! –snif-."

Rectification : ce mec était un idiot.

Le téléphone laissé à l'abandon par Gai continuait d'émettre une sorte d'aura terrifiante qui avait contraint la majorité des convives à s'approcher de lui sans qu'aucun ne ce décident à pénétrer dans le cercle de deux mètres qui venait de se créer autour de lui.

Finalement, avec le grand courage et l'éternel entrain que le monde entier lui envies, de sa démarche opprimée et brinquebalante, Kakashi s'empara du bout des doigts le combiné tant redouté, estimant que dans le cas présent, c'était la personne la plus apte à courir le danger ainsi que le seul adulte responsable à être encore en service.  
(Gai chiale, Asuma et Kurenai ont des problèmes de couple, Anko et Raidou tiennent chacun à distance un molosse particulièrement agressif ou entreprenant, quand aux autres, ils préfèrent regarder de loin et soutiennent à 200/100 Kakashi dans sa croisade.)

En plus avec un peu de chance, elle faisait partit de ses admiratrices…

"Allo… Ici Kakashi à l'appareil…"  
"Kaka chie à l'appareil ? Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Donner lui du papier !

Fallait croire que non.

"Non, non… Kakashi c'est mon nom…"

"Qaqachi a dit nom ? Mais qui c'est ce Qaqachi enfin ?"

_(Et en plus, elle est sourde comme un pot…)_

"Je ne suis pas Gourde ! Et certainement pas comme un pot ! Petit chenapan ! En plus sachez qu'on dit Sourde comme un pot ! Fils d'ignare…"

_(Mais pour qui elle se prend cette cruche /en plus comment ose-t-elle insulter ma vénérable descendance qu'on connaît jusqu'à Iwa ?/_ )(les lecteurs non apparemment)

"Une gourde, maintenant une cruche… Qu'est ce que je serais la prochaine fois ? Une petite cuillère… ? Ou alors un vase, autant rester dans les cuves… Oui ! Parfait ! Comme ça il manquera plus que les fleurs pour que je fasse la décoration ou la potiche de service ?"

_(C'est moi ou elle s'insulte lui-m… excuse moi, elle-même… De toute façon je suis sûr qu'elle est asexuée…)_

"Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas A-sexué ! Figurez-vous d'abord que mon groupe sanguin c'est B et que de toute façon je n'est jamais poussé le vice jusqu'à aller me faire catégoriser en fonction de mon sexe ! Et puis de toute façon mes organes ne vous concernent absolument pas vilain pervers !"

_(Elle, une bonne petite cure de dictionnaire ça lui ferez du bien !)_

_(Ca suffit Gai ! La situation est assez critique comme ça…)_

_(Oh oui, elle pourrait mordre aussi…)_

"Oh que oui je pourrais mordre ! Fais bien attention que je ne glisse pas mon dentier dans ton lit demain soir ! Ah, ils croient tous qu'elle est sourde la Bernie… Mais je vais leur prouver à tous que je n'ai pas besoin d'un sonotone !"

Dans un silence qui en dit long sur l'état d'esprit générale qui régnait ici bas, Shino laissa tomber un « au secours » qui fit tourner simultanément la tête de toute les personnes qui avait été assez proche pour l'entendre. (les reins de Raidou ne s'en remettront plus jamais)

Sur le côté, les bras en l'air ou les doigt croisés, certains de nos Shinobi en étaient venus à construire un assemblage hétéroclite de la nourriture qu'il avait pu trouvé, le tout ressemblant vaguement à un mausolée où prier.  
Il n'y avait plus que le Dieu des Shinobis pour les aider maintenant.

Dans une grande envolée lyrique, le ton étonnamment mélodramatique, Sakura murmura : « mais qui peut donc nous sauvez ? »

"Moi je peux faire quelque chose !"

Tous se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers ce messie plein d'assurance : Kiba, tel le sauveur dans toutes les histoires, apparu envelopper d'un halo le lumière rouge. (qui était en fait consécutif à la réverbération de la lampe sur une table en fer rouillé)

"Passez la moi !" Ordonna-t-il, tout content d'être devenue le porteur d'espoir de tout un peuple ( un pays ? Un village ? Un quartier ? Ok, une poignée de ninjas…) mais surtout le centre d'attention général…

"Eh oh Bernie ! C'est moi Kiba…"

Puis, pour une raison totalement inconnue, celui-ci se hâta d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille…  
Pourquoi ? Anko, curieuse s'approcha quelque peu et…

"ENCOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

… devint sourde peu après.

Le combiné, pendouillant piteusement au bout de ses mains, Kiba attendit une dizaine de minutes que les hurlements déchirants se taisent, avant de tenter une reprise de discussion.

10 min après, la situation semblait rester inchangée… A ceci près que Unizuka semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi commère que lui, et était désormais en grand débat avec son interlocutrice sur comment cuire convenablement des haricots verts. Grande question philosophique qu'était celle-ci. (Alors que n'importe qui sait qu'il faut les faire bouillir dans l'eau salée pendant 7min)

Lassée Kurenai s'approcha, voulant lui demander combien de siècle allait encore continuer ce cirque mais son élève lui glissa qu'avec Bernie La Sourde, « fallait y aller doucement ».

Oui mais quand même… De la cuisson d'haricots, ils en étaient passés à ceux des homards … et le lien dans tout ça ?

"Tiens en parlant d'homard cuit, j'ai quelques amis qui le sont tout autant si on ne les soigne pas rapidement… Tu peux faire quelque chose ?"

Ok, là maintenant le lien elle le voyait.

"Si j'ai 16 années d'études de moins qu'eux, un salaire de trois chiffres et reléguée dans un placard c'est pour quelque chose…Mais ont à pas besoin d'eux, je ne connais rien de mieux que les recettes de grand-mère…"

"Non, ça ira… Je ne crois plus que l'huile de ricin ou la quinine puisse avoir un quelconque effet dans leurs états… Et le Médic de garde, il y en a pas un ?"

"Le service des infirmières finit à 5 heures, donc il y a pu personne à 4 heures, celui des Médic se termine à 6 heures 30 mais ils ont tous trouvé une excuse pour partir à 3 heures… Le médecin de garde est arrivé ¾ heures après l'heure habituelle et doit être en train de rattraper « son retard » avec l'infirmière de nuit…"

"Et tu peux pas m'arranger un truc ?"

"Avec plaisir… Hinhinhin… GYAAHAHAHAHA ! **GYAHAHAHAHAHA !"**

Kiba se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant d'expliquer à ses compagnons, véritablement médusés par ce rire (Naruto a faillit se changer en statue), réplique exacte de celui qu'on voit dans les films, et qui mis à pleine puissance a le même effet sur les vitres que lorsqu'on passe le mur du son :

"Elle se venge parce les médecin ne prenne jamais les standardistes pour « leur travail de nuit ». Ah oui… et son rire c'est celui du docteur dans Frankenstein… Elle l'a enregistré sur magnéto et le ressort toujours lorsqu'elle va faire un coup foireux…"

"Euh… Kiba-kun…. C'est dur à dire je sais mais… **Comment diable contais-tu cette vieille barbe ?** demanda Sakura, s'exprimant pour l'ensemble de la communauté ici-bas (fictifs ou non)."

Le garçon réfléchît. « Alcoolique anonyme » n'était pas un terme des plus valorisants pour lui… D'un autre côté, ils étaient tous au courant de son petit problème de boisson, donc « dans une soirée contre les méfaits de l'alcool » ne lui semblait pas une excuse si appropriée que ça après coup. (intelligent Kiba)

"Dans une soirée… où ma mère m'a forcé à aller et où il n'y avait que de l'eau."

Voilà, sans jeu de mot ni sens caché… La classe. C'est sur qu'avec ça ils n'auraient pas pu faire une seule fois le parallèle avec la boisson… (naïf Kiba)

Il recolla le combiné sur son oreille devant le regard blasé de ses compagnons. Juste à temps pour entendre :

_(C'était si pressé que ça ?)_

_(Mais oui, mais oui…)_

_(Si jamais c'est une blague je …)_

_(Mais non, mais non… Refermer votre chemise et enlevez ce rouge à lèvre, ça ne fait pas très sérieux…)_

"Allo ?"

"Oui allo…"

"C'est vraiment grave ? C'est que je suis sur un coup très urgent là…"

Avec une intelligence typique féminine, Kurenai se glissa derrière son disciple et murmura d'une voix grave :

"Des boyaux (de cochons) par terre, au bas mot 10 kilos de sang perdus (la nourriture et le ketchup sont comptés) et 4 morts (toujours les mêmes), vous trouvez ça assez ?"

"Bon dieu pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelez plus tôt ?"

"C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer hurla Gai dans le fond."

"Bon, il se trouve que je suis pratiquement seul à l'hôpital, tous les autres sont en repas de famille chez leur belle mère –repas auquel j'aurais du aussi assisté pour ma part, et je ne peux pas m'absenter longtemps d'ici –si il y avait une urgence vous comprenez… Bon, je vais donc vous dictez ce que vous avez à faire !"

Un grand « « Heinnnnn ? » retentit dans la salle. Et alors que tous se regardaient, soit avec consternation (comme Kurenai), soit avec amusement (comme Gai), et voir même sadiquement (comme Morino). Dans ce beau méli-mélo, Shikamaru, revenu de son expédition ciélesque (mot made in Gai) à force de courage et de ténacité (d'un pilote de montgolfière qui passait par là mais bon, le cœur de Shika y était aussi), et toujours le mot pour rire marmonna :

"Ca va être folklo'…"


End file.
